


Instructrix Interruptus

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And she's no fool, CAOS4, Gen, I wanted to see if I could find her basis while keeping in mind the diversion her life has taken, Instructrix!Mary has to have more to her than what we saw, Lilith is not doing great, and some distraction can be fun when you're trying not to think of the state of your own mind, but Mary is a no-threat situation with some chance of amusement in her opinion, dialogue only, intra-canon, it's the same Mary in essence after all, she knows how to work under arrogant men, the perversion of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: I'm slowly working my way through the final season of CAoS, and tonight I watched episode 4, The Imp of the Perverse. And I -- being me -- couldn't help but wonder what, upon remembering her own faculties, Lilith would think of her face-sake in this reality. And I thought, what if she stopped by Mary's home out of curiosity, before going to the desiccated church for the plan. If she just shadow-walked into Mary's house, wearing her face. And so now I have a dialogue, written in a state one would not call ideal. Please enjoy the free-wheeling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Instructrix Interruptus

**Lilith:** Well, look at you...

 **Mary:** Who's there? How did you get in, the doors were locked, I'm sure of it.

 **Lilith:** They were and they are. But I had to see you for myself when I heard, and my, my, Blackwood certainly has done a number on your malleable mortal mind, hasn't he?

 **Mary:** Why do you wear those sunglasses, are you a madwoman?

 **Lilith:** Far more than I would like to admit, regrettably. But these... were for your benefit.

 **Mary:** By the Lord's teeth!

 **Lilith:** Strange, isn't it? That someone you've never met shares your face. 'Were we separated at birth?' you must be wondering.

 **Mary:** Not at all. I know witchcraft when I see it, and I would warn you that my line to the Enforcers is a direct one.

 **Lilith:** Yes, very intimidating, Instructress Wardwell. But would you care to threaten me with more than a telephone which is rather far away from your empty hands at present?

 **Mary:** ...

 **Mary:** Why have you come here, witch? Do you mean to kill me and take my place in the regime?

 **Lilith:** Oh! Well isn't that an amusing idea. But no, not this time.

 **Mary:** This time...

 **Lilith:** No, this is purely for my curiosity. Tell me, Wardwell... why do you serve that buffoon? Surely a woman of your intelligence can see through his bluster and recognise him for the blowhard he always has been?

 **Mary:** I certainly hope you're not referring to--

 **Lilith:** The strutting simpleton who calls himself Emperor? Why the very same, yes.

 **Mary:** Witch or not, you would be wise to temper your words.

 **Lilith:** Just like you do?

 **Mary:** As we all must, in a civilised world.

 **Lilith:** Ah, so this... witch-slaughtering cesspool of a world is your idea of civility?

 **Mary:** I hardly think your kind should be throwing stones.

 **Lilith:** You know nothing of my kind. Why, I am barely even of my kind. Though the cosmic power of the Perverse clouded my mind for a time, I am once again, well, at least somewhat aware of who I am. Ever since that wretched toad of clay attempted to sabotage my body, I've been... off my game. But that's besides the point. I'm still who I ever was: the First. And the Queen.

 **Mary:** I have no idea what you're rambling about, but--

 **Lilith:** Of course you don't. It's more fun for me this way.

 **Mary:** If you intend to kill me, then at least let it be with dignity. 

**Lilith:**...

 **Lilith:** You're shaking.

 **Mary:** I'm human, it's quite involuntary.

 **Lilith:** I'm happy to see it. A little fear of death speaks well of a soul. It means you're not the fool he is. 

**Mary:** ...

 **Lilith:** Dignity is what you want, is it?

 **Mary:** Dignity and a last drink, if you would spare the courtesy.

 **Lilith:** There is no dignity in this life you lead, within this... pompous child's fantasy. You'd be far better off dead. 

**Mary:** ...

 **Lilith:** But I don't have much interest in granting you that distinction. Rather, I would give you this advice: leave this town, flee for your sanity, and remember yourself. Your mistakes are yours to make, not his.

 **Mary:** There is nothing outside of this town. We are the last surviving oasis of humanity, you must know that. You who seeks to destroy us.

 **Lilith:** Do you really believe that?

 **Mary:** It is what we all believe. Because it is true.

 **Lilith:** Now my dear Instructress... can you really say that you accept such stories on faith? Without ever wishing to see it for yourself?

 **Mary:** Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the nature of Faith.

 **Lilith:** I assure you, I am not. I have been Faith's idiot on more than one occasion. But now I believe in none but myself, and so should you. Leave this place.

 **Mary:** I will not. I've nowhere else to go.

 **Lilith:** Then you'll stay out of cowardice. And I'm wasting my time, Adam will be growing hungry.

 **Mary:** ...Adam?

 **Lilith:** Yes.

 **Mary:** Who is that?

 **Lilith:** Why, my baby. Not that you should need to know. Did I not strike you as a mother?

 **Mary:** ...

 **Lilith:** Someone is on your mind. Isn't he?

 **Mary:** There's no such person.

 **Lilith:** Is there not?

 **Mary:** He left for the outlands years ago, he won't have survived what your kind has wrought out there.

 **Lilith:** I could not venture a guess on how he might be faring, but... you might consider yourself a lucky woman. Far more than myself. For as I said, the world beyond is not the cataclysm you believe it to be. At least, not yet. 

**Mary:** How can you possibly know anything about my life, witch?

 **Lilith:** Oh please, we've grown so close, you may as well call me by my name.

 **Mary:** And what would that be?

 **Lilith:** You may call me Lilith. I shan't insist upon 'Queen', given the circumstances.

 **Mary:** Of what do you call yourself queen?

 **Lilith:** ...

 **Mary:** Well?

 **Lilith:** I am on a temporary sabbatical from the position. But once I have dealt with certain issues, I will once again be Queen of all the Underworld.

 **Mary:** Hell? Such conceit--

 **Lilith:** It is no conceit, but the result of millennia of blood and toil, the likes of which you cannot hope to understand.

 **Mary:** ...

 **Mary:** Maybe you don't understand me as well as you assume, Lilith.

 **Lilith:** Oh no?

 **Mary:** I may not be a witch, but I am a woman who has toiled. I have not maintained my position without suffering. 

**Lilith:** I would not expect otherwise. The years have left a cold flame in your eyes.

 **Mary:** Which you have stolen for your masquerade. 

**Lilith:** It's for the best. We'd not be having such a comfortable chat otherwise.

 **Mary:** Is that what we're doing?

 **Lilith:** You mentioned a drink, didn't you? I do seem to have the luxury of some fleet hours, so perhaps I will join you in that. Before my business takes me elsewhere.

 **Mary:** I wasn't extending my hospitality. 

**Lilith:** And I wasn't waiting for it. But you'll accommodate me, I think. I can see I've intrigued you.

 **Mary:** Again, I _am_ human. 

**Lilith:** A dubious advantage.

 **Mary:** You call yourself a queen, and the First. By which I must assume you mean the First Woman.

 **Lilith:** None other. Do you disbelieve it?

 **Mary:** ...

 **Mary:** I'm not sure. But considering the hour, and the obvious power deficit between us... 

**Lilith:** I prefer the '56, if there's any left.

 **Mary:** ...

 **Mary:** Noted. 


End file.
